The present invention provides a shelf and bracket system wherein the bracket is interlocked to the shelf. It can be viewed as a xe2x80x9csnap-togetherxe2x80x9d system. It utilizes no additional hardware to attach the brackets to the shelves.
The present invention provides detents on the shelf which cooperate with recesses in the brackets to locate the bracket with respect to the shelf and lock the bracket to the shelf. The detent is on a flexible member of the shelf whereby the bracket can be inserted beyond the detent and then restrained from withdrawing from the detent. A channel is provided in the shelf for receiving the bracket. In addition, laterally transverse ribs are provided in the shelf to strengthen the shelf and provide an interlocking means between the bottom of the ribs and the brackets, thereby further securing the brackets to the shelf and vice versa. Additionally, the shelf is provided with a forwardly sloping nose panel, and that nose portion is supported with a support member on the bracket. The shelf can be formed from a single piece of sheet metal which is unitary and of uniform thickness. Each bracket can be formed from a single piece of sheet metal, which is unitary and of a uniform thickness. The shelves and brackets can be painted or otherwise coated either before or after being formed and punched.
The present invention provides a shelf and bracket assembly wherein the bracket is attached to a wall standard, i.e., a support member which is mounted on the wall. The shelf has a channel formed along each of its lateral edges and the channel is downwardly opening. The channel extends from the front to the back of the shelf and is for receiving the bracket. The bracket has a width which is narrower than the normal width of a channel, whereby the bracket fits within the channel and extends from the front to the back of the shelf. An interference means is provided within the channel for positioning and retaining the bracket within the channel. The interference means as described is a tab on the side apron of the shelf and the web material on the bracket which is located between the notch and the upper edge of the bracket.
The present invention further provides a shelf and bracket assembly wherein the bracket is attachable to a support member fastened to a wall, and the shelf has a channel which opens downwardly and extends from the front to the back of the shelf. The bracket has a portion which cooperates with the channel. The thickness of the bracket is narrower than the normal width of the channel, such that the bracket will fit within the channel. The channel has vertical side walls. One of the side walls is flexible whereby that side wall can be temporarily moved outwardly to widen the channel and allow passage of the bracket into the channel. The sidewall of the channel has a tab which is inwardly facing and falls within the channel. The bracket has a notch below its upper edge, leaving a web of material between the notch and the upper edge of the bracket. The notch is aligned with the tab so as to cooperate with the tab and form a detent; i.e., the tab becomes registered in the notch. A transverse rib extends from one lateral edge to the other lateral edge of the shelf. The rib extends downwardly from the top surface of the shelf and is perpendicular to the channel. A nose portion is provided on the shelf. The nose portion extends forwardly and downwardly from the top surface of the shelf. A re-entrant portion extends from the lower edge of the nose rearwardly to form a convex exterior portion of the front of the shelf and a concave interior portion on the front of the shelf. Additionally, a slot is provided on the lower edge of the rib and a finger is provided on the side of the bracket, the slot and finger being engaging and cooperating.
The present invention further provides a shelf being formed and folded from a single piece of shelf material. The shelf has a top portion, a right hand flange or apron which depends from the top portion, a left hand flange or apron depending from the top portion, and a transverse rib which depends from the top portion. The right hand flange is based from one end of the rib and forms the first channel along one lateral edge of the shelf. The left hand flange is based from the other end of the rib and forms a second channel along the other lateral edge of the shelf. An interference means is located within each channel and may be a tab or other member extending into the channel.
The present invention provides further advantages which will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.